l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Awakening
The Awakening was a prophecy that foretold the release of a Goddess and a Dark God. Imprisoned The Kami Shinjo was imprisoned in the Black Earth after she had been kidnapped by the Lying Darkness. For centuries she was held prisoner with dark djinn whispering in her ear. A Fallen Kami, by Rich Wulf Prophecy Beneath the city of Medinaat al-Salaam laid a gate to the Black Earth. An ancient prophecy predicted her return, and the city's rebels, aided by the Ashalan, conspired to bring about the prophecy. The rebels hoped that this prophesied Awakening would mark the end of the corrupt rule of the Khadi. The rebels were opposed by a faction of madmen and murders, the jackal, whose evil gods told them that the Awakening would herald great destruction and chaos. By preventing the Awakening, they worked towards a goal of great good by performing acts of great evil. Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman It would mark the time when Kaleel, the Moon, would awake from his dreaded sleep in which he fell since the Day of the Wrath. Small Well (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Avatars The Senpet said that the prophecy foretold four goddesses would awaken Kaleel, the Moon. The Tale of the Four Goddesses (LBS - Secrets and Lies flavor) The prophecy required of four avatars, or bahiya, that contained missing souls from the Ashalan race, to fulfill several tasks. The Ashalan aided the rebels and gathered them - Kara the Ki-rin, Shosuro Tage the Scorpion, Amru the Qabal, and Zahra the Ebonite. They were called upon at the Awakening to rouse Shinjo from her imprisonment, using the power of the Fallen Star. Legend of the Burning Sands, p. 132 Moto Gaheris The former Moto Khan Gaheris underwent a divine experience to travel to the Black Earth. The Tenth Kami, the Guardian of the Rift Ryoshun, guided him. Guardian of the Rift (The Awakening flavor) Powered in some way by the Avatars, the great goddess Shinjo awoke from her slumber beyond a rift in the Black Earth and came forth from it into the Black Earth where Gaheris was waiting. They eventually escaped the barren realm of the Black Earth, and Shinjo's freedom was complete. The very act of the Goddess waking destroyed a large part of the city. She left for her distant homeland, Rokugan. The Awakening had become truth in 1132. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 81 Lying Darkness The Awakening was instrumental in the destruction of the Ebon Stone. A young Senpet sahir, Keseth, managed to locate and destroy the Black Heart that fueled so many of the city's evils for so long. Shilah the Sun, and Kaleel the Moon fled the sky, which allowed their son the Jinn Lord Kaleel to roam free again in the world. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 114 Legions of rebellious jinn were unleashed, sworn to serve a power that sought to unmake the world. The Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness began in the sands. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 94 External Links * Ritual of the Awakening (LBS - The Awakening) * Truth of the Prophecy (LBS - The Awakening) Category:Historic events Category:Magic and Religion Stubs